Koibumi
by Kuriitama
Summary: [Hasumi Keito, dengan surat cinta pertama dan terakhirnya untuk Tenshouin Eichi.] Keito x Eichi. Chara death.
_[Hasumi Keito, dengan surat cinta pertama dan terakhirnya untuk Tenshouin Eichi.]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ensemble Stars Fanfiction**

 **[© Happy Elements]**

 **Koibumi**

 **(Surat Cinta)**

 **By Kuriitama**

 **.**

 **Keito Hasumi x Eichi Tenshouin**

 **Warning: Shonen ai, chara death. DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku, Hasumi Keito, menulis surat panjang ini untuk seorang Tenshouin Eichi._

 _Seorang Eichi yang aku tahu pasti akan terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya tatkala ia membaca kertas dengan untaian kata-kata kelewat panjang ini. Ya, kau. Tenshouin Eichi._

 _Berkali-kali aku menarik meja, mencoretkan sepatah dua patah kata dalam kertas namun akhirnya urung. Hingga telah berapa lama berlalu sejak kau berceletuk meminta sebuah surat cinta romantis dariku ketika kita masih SMA dulu? Mungkin delapan tahun waktu berlalu, namun bukan berarti aku melupakan pintamu (yang entah bercanda atau serius itu). Aku tak akan lupa, tak ada bagian dari kenanganku denganmu yang akan kulupakan._

 _Dan walau terlambat, kupenuhi satu lagi permintaan egoismu padaku—dengan surat cinta ini. Surat cinta dariku yang bisa kutebak kalau kau berpendapat ini lebih seperti surat curhatan ditambah omelan panjang daripada surat cinta penuh romansa._

 _Masih ingatkah kau akan saat kita pertama bertemu? Sungguh telingaku terasa geli tiap kali kau mengumpamakanku yang dulu masih bocah sebagai 'malaikat kematian yang manis'. Geli, apalagi ketika saat SMA kau seolah mengubah pandanganmu padaku dari malaikat kematian apalah itu menjadi seorang 'tante-tante cerewet'. Asal kau tahu saja, aku cerewet pun demi kebaikanmu juga._

 _Dan lagi, yang malaikat itu bukan aku, tapi kau._

 _Tak mengertikah kau akan betapa cantik dan rapuhnya kau saat itu? Dengan wajah manis itu, rambut dan mata yang cantik itu, serta tangan-tangan mungil yang meminta untuk digapai itu—_

— _aku yang saat itu masih bocah ingusan pun tahu kalau kau sungguh seolah malaikat kecil yang terjatuh dari surga._

 _Dan meski saat makin dewasa sifatmu seolah campuran setan—egois, mau menang sendiri, pemalas, keras kepala, bebal, usil, susah dinasihati—meski orang-orang melihatmu sebagai Raja yang laknat dan penuh tirani seolah kau adalah titisan dari iblis ketamakan—_

— _di mataku kau tetap sama, tetap Eichi yang bagai titisan malaikat._

 _Karena tak banyak orang yang tahu akan sisi-sisi manismu, tentang betapa kau peduli pada orang-orang ang berharga bagimu, tentang betapa indahnya senyumanmu—_

 _Semua orang pasti jatuh cinta. Kalau tidak ada—setidaknya aku._

… _kini aku dapat membayangkanmu yang tertawa selaknat-laknatnya saat membaca surat ini. Lalu sungguh aku yang tak pernah menulis surat cinta ini tak tahu harus menyampaikan apa lagi untukmu. Mungkin—terima kasih kaena telah terlahir di dunia ini? Maafkan aku kalau aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia lebih lama? Atau aku—aku mencintaimu?_

 _Iya, mungkin yang ini—aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Jiwamu yang terkadang lelah, tubuhmu yang melemah—sebenci apapun kau, aku mencintainya. Tak ada satu cuil pun hal yang aku sesalkan dari perasaanku ini. Tidak—bahkan ketika kau mengatakan ucapan 'menyesal' dan 'maaf' dan 'Pergilah' padaku. Tidak, Eichi._

 _Karena aku tahu di balik itu semua ada kata-kata 'bersyukur', 'terima kasih', dan juga 'Aku mencintaimu'. Karena saat-saat aku bersamamu adalah kebahagiaan seperti apapun bentuknya, dan tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya._

 _Kalau tidak, sudah dari lama aku memutuskan ikatan denganmu lalu mencari istri lain—bukannya datang ke makamu sambil membawa surat cinta pesanananmu dari zaman SMA begini._

 _Bukan berarti karena kau telah tiada, aku akan melupakan perasaan ini—tidak, Eichi. Aku akan terus hidup sambil membawa kenangan dan kebahagiaan ini, membuktikan padamu bahwa perasaan kita berdua bukanlah sesuatu yang patut disesali. Kepergianmu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuat sakit hati._

 _Bahwa hal yang kusebut cinta ini bukan membawaku pada keputusasaan, melainkan menjadi kekuatan untuk mendorongku meniti masa depan. Bahwa aku melangkah maju demi mewujudkan asamu yang juga telah menjadi cita-citaku._

 _Sambil menyimpan perasaan berharga kita berdua dalam hatiku, kukirimkan surat cintaku yang pertama sekaligus terakhir ini untuk Tenshouin Eichi seorang._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Eichi…._

 _Hasumi Keito._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Keito-dono—loh, orangnya kemana?"

Pemuda itu bercelinguk ke kanan dan kiri, rambut panjangnya melambai cantik

"Keito? Ia ada perlu. Semua aktivitas Akatsuki hari ini diliburkan." Senior pemuda cantik itu menjawab, tangannya sibuk menjahit pakaian boneka. Ada saja, bahkan di kantor agensi pun masih sempat saja melancarkan hobi.

"Eh? Tumben Keito-dono ada urusan di saat begini, memangnya karena ap—ah…." Tanggal yang terpampang di kalender meja membuat pemuda itu sadar seketika.

"Dia itu kebiasaan. Tiap tahun ia selalu mengunjungi makam sambil mewujudkan keinginan-keinginan 'orang itu' yang belum sempat ia penuhi. Dedikasinya terlalu besar."

"Tapi memang seperti itulah cinta, Kuro-dono. Kurasa aku bisa sedikit mengerti perasaan Keito-dono…."

Tangan sang senior berakhir pada puncak kepala si pemuda cantik, kemudian mengacaknya penuh gemas.

"Aw aw aw aw! Jangan begini, Kuro-dono! Nanti rambutku berantakan susah benahinnya—"

"Kau memang anak baik, Souma. Tentu saja kita harus mendukung Keito sebagai anggota unit Akatsuki. Terlebih lagi ketika kita sudah sukses melakukan debut sebagai unit ini."

Yang berambut panjang itu mengangguk senang. Tentu saja, unit Akatsuki begitu bermakna baginya. Dan fakta bahwa kedua seniornya itu langsung menariknya untuk kembali begabung dengan mereka sebagai Akatsuki sesaat setelah kelulusannya itu membuat Souma sangat bahagia.

"Sambil menunggu Keito-dono pulang, bagaimana kalau kita latihan berdua? Konser kolaborasi dari siswa alumni Yumenosaki akan segera tiba, kita tak boleh lengah!"

"Semangat yang bagus, Souma. Tentu saja."

Keduanya menanti dalam tarian dan nyanyian, sambil menyimpan secangkir teh dan kue untuk seseorang yang nanti akan datang belakangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

.

 **A/N: AKHIRNYA RIKUES SAYA BUAT FENDEM ANSUTA DITERIMA AMA PIHAK FFN AMG XDD #girang**

 **Yosh, semoga ke depannya nanti ini fendem bakal rame w**

 **terlepas dari itu, saya jujur ndak tahu ini fanfic maksudnya apa. Iya sih iya Eichi matek Keito menolak depresi. Intinya itu #gak**

 **Settingnya maju ke masa depan dikit ya (makanya anak Akatsuki saling panggilnya udah pake given name biar pada mesra wwww)**

 **Okelah saya ndak tahu mau bilang apa, jujur di akhir bagian surat Keito saya kok mau nangis gegara inget rpp belum digarap samsek tapi kamis udah harus praktik ngajar. #cre**

 **See ya~!**

 **Kuriitama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **(1)**

 _Sambil menyimpan perasaan berharga kita berdua dalam hatiku, kukirimkan surat cintaku yang pertama sekaligus terakhir ini untuk Tenshouin Eichi seorang._

 _Salam bonek,_

 _Hasumi Keito. #yha_

 **(2)**

"Dia itu kebiasaan. Tiap tahun ia selalu mengunjungi makam sambil mewujudkan keinginan-keinginan 'orang itu' yang belum sempat ia penuhi. Dedikasinya terlalu besar."

"Memangnya Keito-dono sudah ngapain aja pas kunjungan makam?"

"Tahun lalu dia _pole dancing_ di depan makamnya si ketos. Selang beberapa menit langsung digrebek polisi."

"Wah…."

' _Mas ketos mintanya kok aneh-aneh ya…..'_


End file.
